Andy Lau
Perfil thumb|300px|Andy Lau *'Nombre:' 劉德華 (刘德华) / Lau Tak Wah (Liu De Hua) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Andy Lau *'Nombre Real:' 劉福榮 (刘福荣) / Lau Fook Wing (Liu Fu Rong) *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante y productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tai Po, Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 1.74 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Libra *'''Zodiaco chino: Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia:' Cuatro hermanas y un hermano/Esposa (Carol Chu) e Hija Dramas *Ao Yun Zai Wo Jia (Dragon TV, 2008, invitado) *The Yangs' Saga (TVB, 1985) *The Last Performance (TVB, 1985) *My Way (1985) *The Duke of Mount Deer (TVB, 1984) *The Old Miao Myth (TVB, 1983) *The Emissary (TVB, 1983) *The Legend of the Condor Heroes (TVB, 1983) *Hunting (1982) *The Legend of Master So (1982) *Double Fantasies (1981) Temas para dramas *Nu Li Bian Jing Cai (努力变精彩) Effort Turns into Excitement, Yue Huo Yue Jing Cai tema musical (Dragon TV, 2002) *''Flawed Beauty'' (缺陷美), Reaching Out tema musical (TVB, 2001) *''Useless Hero'' (無出息的漢子), Burning Flame tema de introduccion (TVB, 1998) *''Flaming Heart'' (火焰心), Burning Flame tema de apertura (TVB, 1998) Peliculas *Our Times (2015) Cameo *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Blind Detective (2013) *Cold War (2012) *Switch (2012) *A Simple Life (2011) *What Women Want (2011) *The Futute X-Cops (2010) *Resurrection of the Dragon es Zhao Zilong (2008) *The Warlords (2007) *Brothers (2007) *Protégé es Jong (2007) *A Battle of Wits (2006) *I'll Call You (2006, cameo) *All About Love (2005) *Wait 'Til You're Older (2005) *A World Without Thieves (2004) *Yesterday Once More (2004) *House of Flying Daggers (2004) *McDull, Prince de la Bun (2004, voz) *Jiang Hu (2004, actor y productor) *Magic Kitchen (2004) *Golden Chicken 2 (2003) *Infernal Affairs III (2003) *Running on Karma (2003) *Give Them a Chance (2003 cameo) *Cat and Mouse (2003) *Golden Chicken (2002, cameo) *Infernal Affairs (2002) *The Wesley's Mysterious File (2002) *Fat Choi Spirit (2002) *Dance of a Dream (2001, actor y productor) *Fulltime Killer (2001, actor y productor) *Love On a Diet (2001) *A Fighter's Blues (2000, actor y productor) *Needing You... (2000) *The Duel (2000) *Running Out of Time (1999) *Century of the Dragon (1999) *The Conmen in Vegas (1999) *Prince Charming (1999) *Fascination Amour (1999) *The Longest Summer (1998, productor) *The Conman (1998) *A True Mob Story (1998) *Island of Greed (1997) *Made in Hong Kong (1997, productor) *Cause We Are So Young (1997, cameo) *Armageddon (1997) *Thanks for Your Love (1996) *Shanghai Grand (1996) *A Moment of Romance 3 (1996) *What a Wonderful World (1996) *Full Throttle (1995) *The Adventurer (1995) *Tian Di (1994, actor y productor) *The Three Swordsmen (1994) *A Taste of Killing and Romance (1994) *Drunken Master III (1994) *Drunken Master II (1994, cameo) *Perfect Exchange (1993) *Future Cops (1993) *Days of Tomorrow (1993) *What A Hero! (1992) *The Sting (1992) *Saviour of the Soul 2 (1992) *The Prince Of Temple Street (1992) *The Moon Warriors (1992) *Handsome Siblings (1992) *Gun n' Rose (1992) *Gameboy Kids (1992) *Come Fly The Dragon (1992) *Casino Tycoon 2 (1992) *Casino Tycoon (1992) *Zodiac Killers (1991) *Tricky Brains (1991) *The Tigers (1991) *Saviour of the Soul (1991) *Lee Rock 2 (1991) *Lee Rock (1991) *The Last Blood (1991) *Hong Kong Godfather (1991) *Don't Fool Me (1991) *Dances with the Dragon (1991) *Casino Raiders 2 (1991) *The Banquet (1991, cameo) *Return Engagement (1990) *No Risk, No Gain (1990) *A Moment of Romance (1990) *Kung Fu vs. Acrobatic (1990) *Kawashima Yoshiko (1990) *Island Of Fire (1990) *A Home Too Far (1990) *God of Gamblers 2 (1990) *Gangland Odyssey (1990) *The Fortune Code (1990) *Dragon in Jail (1990) *Days of Being Wild (1990) *The Truth-Final Episode (1989) *Stars and Roses (1989) *Runaway Blues (1989) *The Romancing Star 3 (1989) *Proud and Confident (1989) *Perfect Match (1989) *News Attack (1989) *Long Arm of the Law III (1989) *Little Cop (1989) *God of Gamblers (1989) *The First Time is the Last Time (1989) *Crocodile Hunter (1989) *City Kids 1989 (1989) *China White (1989) *Casino Raiders (1989) *Bloody Brotherhood (1989) *Walk On Fire (1988) *The Truth (1988) *Three Against the World (1988) *The Romancing Star 2 (1988) *Last Eunuch in China (1988) *In the Blood (1988) *The Dragon Family (1988) *Crazy Companies 2 (1988) *Crazy Companies (1988) *As Tears Go By (1988) *Tragic Hero (1987) *Sworn Brothers (1987) *Rich and Famous (1987) *Lucky Stars Go Places (1986) *Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Stars *Magic Crystal (1986) *The Unwritten Law (1985) *Shanghai 13 (1985) *Everlasting Love (1984) *On the Wrong Track (1983) *Home at Hong Kong (1983) *Boat People (1982) Premios *'2012 (6th) Asian Film Awards:' Premio Votación del Público-Actor Favorito (A Simple Life) *'2012 Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor (A Simple Life) *'2011 Golden Horse Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Actor (A Simple Life) *'2007 (1st) Asian Film Awards:' Premio de Taquilla Estrella de Asia *'2003 (41st Golden Horse Awards):' Premio Mejor Actor (Infernal Affairs 3) Curiosidades *'Educación:' F. 5, Ho Lap Secondary School *'Aficiones:' Coleccionar relojes antiguos, coleccionar los coches antiguos, peinarse el cabello y la caligrafía china. *Es conocido como uno de los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales" de canto pop en Hong Kong junto con Jacky Cheung, Leon Lai, y Aaron Kwok. *Miembro del grupo de TVB Five Tigers en la década de 1980 junto con Ken Tong, Felix Wong, Michael Miu y Tony Leung. *Es el modelo a seguir de Henry Lau *Es el Amor Platónico de Zhen Xin, en "Our times". *El 17 de Enero de 2017 mientras se encontraba grabando un comercial sufrió un accidente al caer de un caballo, en el hospital le diagnosticaron laceración de la cadera, como resultado del accidente tuvo que cancelar toda su agenda para el año nuevo chino y continuar hospitalizado por dos semanas. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia en chino *IMDb *HKvpradio *Biografia (hkfilm.net) Galeria Andy-lau 16481.jpg 2007_03_14_101121829.jpg 20080830105734236.jpg AndyLau2.jpg U1817P28T3D1186345F326DT20060804112954.jpg W020081218597595390445.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKProductor